


Solving Crime, But With More Boners

by CreamyCheesyGood



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Gender Queer Hannibal, Jack takes care of Will, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Plot, Smut, Switching, Trans Will Graham, but not in a romantic way, unless you want to read it like that ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyCheesyGood/pseuds/CreamyCheesyGood
Summary: In which Hannibal is a disaster and trans beta Will is just trying to solve crimes goddammit, leave him alone.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Solving Crime, But With More Boners

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, the porn isn't in the first chapter. It'll be here eventually.

Will Graham was not a stable man, but by God, he most certainly wanted to be percieved as one. Or, at the very least, he wanted to be allowed to percieve himself as one. The thoughts of murder and tearing into flesh with his hands and teeth made that difficult, to say the least, but it was what it was. A gift, in some ways. A curse in others.

"I need your mind. Let me borrow your imagination."

"You have Heimlich. You have Bloom. They do exactly what I do."

"No they don't. You know they don't think the way you do."

A holy, righteous saint in pursuit of justice at all costs dressed in the suit of a man who caught murderers beckoned him, and Will acquiesced.

"Why do you do this work if it troubles you so much, Will?"

Will scratched his fingernails into the leather of the armchair as he avoided eye contact with the psychiatrist. 

"I save lives, Doctor Lecter. I feel like maybe that's more important than my," a quick inhale, "mental forts."

"You put so much effort into creating your forts. How does it make you feel, allowing killers to sneak past your defenses and over stay their welcome?"

Will scoffed and snuck a look up at the man across from him. What was that smell? It was a scent reminiscent of an omega's. It was off somehow. 

"They have not snuck past my walls." He allowed a casual, sarcastic grin to make it's home on his mouth. "I just find it increasingly more difficult to find my way free of the cities in their minds."

"I imagine it is difficult to separate yourself from those killers you study when you have such a loose grasp on your own sense of self."

"I know who I am, Doctor Lecter." 

Will shoved up from his chair, and sauntered over to the shelves. He lifted a hand and trailed the spines of the books. Hannibal stayed where he was.

"Our sense of self is malleable, Will. We offer different views to those around us. No one mask makes up who we are; rather, it is every aspect combined that reveals our true nature. Tell me, Will, are you going to be honest about your true nature when you are with me?" 

Will tiltes his head, just enough so as to catch out of the corner of his eye the way that Hannibal sat forward in his chair.

Will turned back to the books. His cologne was artificial. 

"Only if you're honest about your own true nature with me, as well. I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

A soft chuckle slipped free of the doctor. "Friendship is more often than not a series of revelations about one's partner, and the way we adjust our worldviews so as to allow for ourselves to maintain a connection, even when our preconceptions are compromised." He paused and stood. Will turned his head to watch as Hannibal slowly, silently, approached him. "I'll show you mine once you have shown me yours."

Will stood on the lawn. He was covered in sticky blood. It was cooling, now. Drying to his skin, forming a coat that he would never really be able to wash off. His hair was matted with the blood and sweat to his forehead as he looked into the street, ignoring the agents moving around the house, the paramedics loading up. Hannibal had gotten into the van and left with Abigail. 

Left him alone.

"Will, come on. We need to get you cleaned up."

Almost alone.

Will's eyes slowly drifted over to Jack. He looked down. When had he grabbed his wrist? 

"Will. Listen to me. I'm going to take you to your motel, okay? We've already taken you're statement. Let's get you off the property."

Oh. Right. Jack had the kind of voice that didnt leave room for argument. Not for most people, anyway. Will got away with it. Perks of being a pet, perhaps. 

"We'll take my car. I don't think you're in the state to drive right now."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Will breathed, smiling for a brief, sarcastic moment. Jack chuckled and pet the back of his head before gently guiding him into the passenger seat.

They arrived in some indiscernable amount of time, much of it lost to Will looking out the window while listlessly wiping the same spots on his hands and face with the baby wipes Jack happened to have in the car. 

By the time they reached his motel, it was nearly 2 pm. They had missed lunch. Where did the time go? 

Will found himself on the lumpy mattress, sitting still while Jack dug through his suitcase. 

"I can do that myself, I'm not entirely useless."

Jack paused. Lifted a shirt and put it next to a pair of pants.

"No, Will. You've never been useless. But, you did just shoot a man ten times and save a girl from bleeding to death, so I think you need a moment to let someone else help you."

"You're not getting Doctor Lecter ready for a shower."

"Doctor Lecter is going to the hospital to be with Abigail Hobbs. He will have people to take care of him. I can get Alana Bloom in here, would you like that?" 

"No, no. It's...it's fine. I think. I might actually prefer to be alone right now." 

Jack huffed and wrapped a towel around the clothes he had chosen for Will. He passed them over.

"Yeah, I'm not going to allow that. You were booted from the police force because you couldn't pull the trigger. You just pulled the trigger nine times, Will. What changed?"

Will stood and held the towel and its contents to his chest. The soft, yet loose fabric was perfect to scratch at. 

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm perfectly capable of pulling myself together, Jack."

"I know that. You know I know that. But you don't have to, not when I'm here, and not when I can get Hannibal or Alana here. You're not alone, Will."

"Oh, and what a tragedy that is," he teased as he slunk into the bathroom.

He stripped from the bloody clothes and dropped them on the cool tile floor. He placed the clean towel and clothes on the toilet seat, and leaned over to turn the water on. He sat naked in the cold, heavy silence as he stared at the door. He stood up to lock it, before returning to sitting on the side of the tub once again while he waited for the water to heat. 

Jack was a good man; maybe too good. Will didn't fear the alpha coming into the bathroom for reasons that conservatives made every attempt to justify. He did believe that Jack was the kind of man who would worry about an agent in the shower for too long after circumstances such as these, and would barge in if Will neglected to answer any hesitant shouts to make sure Will was, in fact, still conscious. Jack had a casual sort of neurological understanding of Will. He did not want the man to have a physical understanding of Will, beyond what gender his file told Jack he was born as, and what he identified with. 

Bad enough having to look in the mirror and see the wrong parts, it would be worse having someone else, especially his boss, see the body he rejected. 

Will stepped under the steaming spray of water, and attempted to remove the immediate association of the splatter of steaming blood across his face with questions about his new psychiatrist. Friend. Whatever. Better to consider why the man wore fake scents than it was to consider the way the blood had tasted sweet in his mouth, easier to build forts made with bridges. 


End file.
